¡Es mi hija!
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Hijo, sabía que te acabarías casando pero...¿tenía que ser con una Uzumaki?-Preguntó Sakura.¡No tocarás a mi niña!-Gritó el Hokage. -Papá...tarde o temprano serás abuelo.-Rió su otra hija. Naruhina, Shikatema, Sasusaku, Nejiten...Para Emiita


El plan de Ayame era sencillo: Ir y volver. Las cajas que transportaba no pesaban demasiado, pero eran bastante aparatosas, y su mala forma física no ayudaba en mucho. Cuando llegó hasta el Ichiraku, y finalmente respiró aliviada, al menos ese día sus cajas llegarían en perfectas condiciones…¡Pero no! Algo se salió de sus planes.

Con estrépito, alguien pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, produciendo la caída de sus "tesoros" y la de ella misma. Desde el suelo, Ayame tuvo un deja vu…su padre muchas veces había pasado por esa situación, según él la primera en tener aquel mal hábito había sido Kushina Uzumaki, seguida de su rubio hijo (aunque por ese entonces él no lo sabía) y, finalmente, Konohamaru Sarutobi, siguiendo los pasos de Naruto.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que era cosa de familia?

-¡Natsuki!—Gritó desde el suelo la nueva dueña del Ichiraku, la chica miró brevemente hacia atrás y sonrió, socarrona.

-¡Lo siento, Ayame-san!—Se disculpó torpemente sin dejar de correr.

Todos conocían ya en Konoha gakure no sato a la joven Natsuki Uzumaki, hija mediana de la familia por tan solo tres cuartos de hora, culpables del cambio de día. A decir verdad, Hinata se sorprendió cuando sus mellizas nacieron en días distintos, sin embargo, en aquel momento no le dio importancia, estaba flotando en su burbuja rosa de felicidad.

Sin embargo, ese único día de diferencia lograba que una de ellas fuera mayor y por lo tanto la "mandamás".

Natsuki llegó a su destino, derrapando sobre la hierba para frenarse y sonriendo como una niña pequeña, la chica miró la entrada del cementerio de Konoha. Muchos creían que aquel no era lugar para la hija de un Kage, pero a ella no le importaba, le gustaba el cementerio, y acudía cada día con un objetivo en mente. La joven Uzumaki paseó entre las enormes tumbas, hasta arrodillarse frente a una en especial, la luz de la tarde jugaba con la brillante superficie de la lápida.

-Buenos días, abuela.—Saludó la muchacha, sonriendo.—Mira, hoy te he traído violetas…¡papá ha encontrado una fotografía antigua en la que sales con ellas! Espero que te gustaran.

Hablar con una tumba parece cosa de locos, ¿verdad? Pues en su caso, simplemente, no era así. Ella realmente amaba a su difunta abuela sin ni siquiera conocerla, aquella mujer era su ídolo. Muchos decían que las mellizas Uzumaki eran clones de Kushina, exceptuando el pelo y los ojos, pero especialmente Natsuki tenía una semejanza enorme con su difunta abuela.

-¿Sabes? Haruto se convertirá en chuunin dentro de poco…¡Como crece, el enano! Ya tiene quince años, y parece muy orgulloso de ello. Hoy mismo ha dicho que me ganará cualquier día a una batalla…que se lo cree él. A guapa sí, pero como kunoichi no me gana nadie.

A Natsuki mucha gente le hablaba sobre su belleza, sin embargo ella veía mucho más guapa a su hermana, ¡y eso que eran casi iguales! El pelo de Natsuki era corto, e iba siempre revuelto, de color azulado con destellos rojizos y suave al tacto, muchos hablaban sobre sus enormes ojos de un color azul claro que rayaba el plateado, brillantes y divertidos, la piel tostada por el sol, los labios rosados, el cuerpo perfecto de una muchacha de dieciocho años con piernas torneadas….todo en ella podía parecer perfecto, aunque a los ojos de muchos chicos su personalidad impulsiva le quitaba puntos.

Por otra parte, su hermana Kasumi era rubia platino, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, los ojos de su melliza eran un byakungan que parecía puro, y su enorme sonrisa siempre alegraba el día a cualquiera.

-¿Sabes, abuela? Papá me ha dicho que como algún chico pida mi mano él mismo se encargará de castrarlo…creo que solo es una amenaza vana, ¿no crees? ¡Él pidió la mano de mamá nada más ella cumplió dieciocho!

Lejos de allí, una mujer admiraba el trabajo "artístico" de su pequeño. Haruto acababa de tirar el último kunai contra el árbol, y la Hyuuga solo alcanzó a sonreír. Su hijo, al contrario que las chicas, no había heredado el Byakugan, lo cual no quitaba que fuera un Ninja ejemplar.

-¡Muy bien, Haruto!—Animó Hinata al niño, que sonrió orgulloso de sus habilidades.

-¡Claro que sí-ttebayo! –Gritó el pequeño, y Hinata no pudo resistirse a acariciar su cabecita.- ¡Mañana mismo retaré a un combate a onee-chan!

-¡Nada de combates con tus hermanas!—Negó rápidamente la madre.

-¡Sí! O quedaré como un cobarde.—El niño hizo un pucherito que hubiera derretido a cualquier otro, pero después de quince años no a la Hyuuga.

-Pues nada, lo siento mucho.—Sonrió mientras cogía la mano del infante.—Anda, vamos a merendar.

El ya no tan pequeño Haruto continuó mascullando sobre el humor de su madre y diciendo que él era lo suficiente mayor, seguido de un par de improperios por los que Hinata amenazó con lavarle la boca con jabón, a media tarde, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, y una voz gritó:

-¡HINATA, TU MARIDO DEL ALMA ESTÁ EN CASA!

-Naruto-kun.—Saludó la Hyuuga y, casi a la carrera, fue hacia su marido.

El rubio Hokage la recibió con un beso que pretendía ser casto, pero que fue ganando intensidad. El pequeño Haruto continuaba en la cocina, acostumbrado a tener que esperar diez minutos antes de saludar a su padre a causa de "sus cariñitos con mamá".

Realmente, Hinata amaba a su familia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Por su parte, Sakura compartía aquel sentimiento, sin embargo había veces que se lamentaba de haber tenido cuatro hijos, y más en aquel momento, mirando su imagen en el espejo, se notaba más cadera…

-Mamá, estás perfecta.—Dijo sin sentimiento en la voz Itachi, su primogénito siempre parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Gracias, hijo, pero…-Trató de decir la mujer.

-Pero nada, sabes de sobre que a papá vas a gustarle igual.—Desinteresadamente, el muchacho continuó su lectura, y Sakura sonrió levemente, tomándolo por un cumplido.

La mujer miró hacia la puerta unos segundos antes de que ocurriera, acostumbrada a que su familia apareciera de la nada, no le sorprendió ver a un muchacho apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Ohayo, kaa-chan.—Saludó el chico.

-Buenos días, Obito.—Respondió la madre mientras dejaba de lado el espejo para rebuscar en el armario, esa noche había una fiesta a la que toda la villa acudiría.

Obito Uchiha sonrió, y su hermano mayor alzó una desinteresada mirada negra. El gesto del primero se hizo más notorio, como retando a Itachi a decir algo, y el susodicho no tardó en alcanzar las expectativas del menor.

-Demonios, Obito, pasar tanto tiempo con el Dobe del Hokage no te hace bien.—Comentó con frialdad y una ceja alzada.

-Vamos, Itachito.—La mirada de su hermano se volvió asesina ante la burla en el tono del menor.—Si no sonríes, jamás ligarás.

Antes de que el mayor de los Uchiha abriera la boca, Sakura se plantó en medio, con un vestido en cada mano y sonriente…pero con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Bien chicos, basta ya.—Ambos callaron, su madre a veces era…temible, aunque ninguno lo diría en voz alta.-¿Cuál me pongo?

-El rosa.—Respondió Obito.

-El negro.—Opinó Itachi.

Sakura se rió suavemente ante la discordia entre los hermanos. Itachi era exactamente igual a su padre, aunque Sasuke afirmaba que el joven era como su tío. Mientras, Obito era alguien del que te podías esperar cualquier cosa. Sakura aún recordaba cómo, cuando ella estaba embarazada, su sensei les habló sobre su compañero de equipo Uchiha, el equipo siete quedó prendado de la historia, y la joven chica de pelo rosa bautizó así a su segundo hijo, "en honor a un héroe." Decretó ella cuando sus compañeros preguntaron el por qué. Obito había crecido con esa historia en mente, e inconscientemente vestía del mismo estilo a su difunto tocayo, y su comportamiento también era levemente (por no decir totalmente) idéntico.

-¿Y dónde está Hikaru?—Preguntó entonces la mujer, dejando ambos atuendos en el armario y sacando uno de color verde. Su tercer hijo solía desaparecer bastante.

-Ha salido a ver a su "princesita"—Respondió con burla Obito.

-Vamos, enano, ni que tú no tuvieras novia.—Picó Itachi, aunque más bien parecía un comentario sin burla de por medio.

-¡Claro que no!—Respondió el otro, sonrojado.

-SU-NA-KO.—Itachi lo separó en sílabas, logrando que a su hermano se le subieran los colores hasta las orejas.

-¡Esta es una casa de locos! ¡Como ANBU, mi integridad está en peligro aquí!—Y, sin más, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura se rió suavemente.

-Eres malo, Itachi.—Comentó.

-Ya, bueno.—El mayor volvió a su libro, allí tirado sobre la cama, parecía una estatua. Tras unos momentos, opinó.—Ese es el más bonito de los que has sacado.

Sakura sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su hijo para colocarle un mechón de color negro tras la oreja, su manía de llevarlo largo sacaba de quicio a la madre, que no podía soportar ver el pelo de Itachi interfiriendo en la visión de éste. A veces, odiaba vivir rodeada de hombres, eso cambió con la llegada de la cuarta Uchiha, la pequeña Hanami (que ya no era tan pequeña) para sorpresa de su madre, tenía el pelo rosa, ¡lo cual la hacía tremendamente feliz! Al fin y al cabo, temió que su pequeña herencia rosada no continuara.

-Papá está abajo, kaa-san.—Dijo una fría voz femenina desde la puerta.

-Gracias, cariño, ¿estás lista?—Preguntó la mujer.

-Hmp.—Fue la elocuente respuesta de la hija, aunque tuviera su color de pelo, ¿quién dijo que Hanami debiera sacar su personalidad?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Problemático.—Fue todo lo que dijo él.

-Ni pienses en matarle, Kiba se enfadaría.—Respondió ella.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo cortarle un poquito como advertencia?—Inquirió él.

-¿No sería demasiado "problemático"?—Preguntó ella con sorna.

-La única problemática eres tú, mujer.—Comentó él.

La rubia kunoichi le dio una colleja mientras se levantaba, él se quejó por lo bajinis, mientras ella iba hacia la mesa que se alzaba en el centro del salón.

-Hijo mío, tu padre me trata mal.—Dijo melodramática ella, con burla.

-Mendukudosai.—Fue la respuesta del chico.

-¡Ah, demonios, vivo en una casa de vagos!—Gritó ella.

Su marido rió por lo bajo.

-Temari, no metas a tu hija en el mismo saco.

Ella le sacó la lengua, infantilmente.

-Claro que no, pero sí en el de _enamoradas._

Shikamaru gruñó, enfadado. El hecho de que su hija tuviera una "salida de amigos" ese mismo día, no le hacía demasiada ilusión. Especialmente porque esa "salida de amigos" debería ser calificada como "cita", o al menos, eso creía él. Pero su hijo le sacó del error con un consejo.

-Papá, si cambia su peinado, será porque la cosa le interesa, así que ya sabes: Dos coletas altas es igual a solo cita de amigos.

-Y no debemos pasar por alto su indumentaria, Souta, porque ambos sabemos que si va vestida de kunoichi solo será para entrenar, pero si se arregla demasiado…

-…matamos al Inuzuka.—Completó su hijo.—Problemático.

Temari suspiró pesadamente, el tener una familia de vagos era algo agobiante. Su hermano Gaara había sido igual de sobre protector con ella como Shikamaru lo era con Kokoro, su hija, y por esa misma razón se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. La rubia sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

-Naras.—Suspiró.-¿Quién los entiende?

Un ladrido sonó desde fuera, indicando que cierto Inuzuka amenazado de muerte acababa de llegar. Kokoro Nara salió corriendo desde la planta de arriba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos del color de su madre estaban brillantes de emoción, sus dos usuales coletas altas habían sido soltadas, de forma que el pelo negro caía en hondas hasta sus hombros, con la cinta de Konoha adornándolo. Su ropa era de entrenamiento, con un toque femenino que su padre no estaba acostumbrado a ver en la chica.

-¡Es una cita!—Gritó Souta, acusador.

Kokoro le sacó la lengua mientras salía por la puerta y saludaba a un muchacho, que la ayudó a encaramarse al lomo de un enorme animal color pardo.

-¡Daisuke-kun! ¿Dónde vamos?—Preguntó ella mientras se aferraba a la cintura del Inuzuka.

-Bueno, esta noche hay una fiesta en honor a los nuevos Sannin, te traeré a casa para que te cambies luego. Ahora, ¿qué te parece unos dangos?

-¡Claro!—Aceptó la Nara mientras se despedía de su madre con la mano.

-Mendokudosai.—Susurró Shikamaru desde la puerta, y Temari se limitó a reír suavemente mientras atraía hacía sí a su marido y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

TenTen lanzó otro kunai hacia Neji, el genio Hyuuga lo repelió rápidamente mientras sonreía, la kunoichi jadeaba fuertemente cuando se dejó caer al suelo.

-Y así es como se hace, ¿entiendes, Daiki?—Preguntó seriamente su padre.

-Sí, entiendo.—Susurró el nuevo Hyuuga.

Su madre sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba a su hijo, el hecho de que Neji fuera demasiado duro no parecía influir en el comportamiento de su pequeño Daiki, cuyos ojos plateados se fijaron en los de su madre.

-¿Podemos seguir luego? He quedado con Kei.—Propuso el muchacho.

-Claro, corre con el loco de la llama de la juventud.—Ironizó su madre.

Su padre no pudo evitar una levísima sonrisa al pensar en su compañero de equipo, quien finalmente había encontrado una pareja y tenido descendencia, Rock Kei era un auténtico loco de la dichosa llama, le venía de familia.

El joven Daiki sonrió mientras salía a correr hacia la nada, aunque el chico tenía bien claro que se acercaba a su lugar de entrenamiento. El Hyuuga mayor miró a su esposa y se acercó a ella.

-Tiene dieciséis años, no podrá ser tu niño mimado siempre.—Comentó.

-Pero aún le queda un tiempo.—Rebatió TenTen mientras guardaba su pergamino y se dirigía hacia su casa.—Además, es tu culpa por tener dos, aún me queda un tiempo con Kotaro.

-Ah, TenTen, la que quería dos eras…

-Sí, lo sé, yo.—Dijo su esposa.

Neji notó la ironía en la voz de la castaña, que soltó un bufido. En realidad, el genio Hyuuga no entendía como había terminado loco por la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Por cierto, espero que tus hijos estén allí esta noche, porque les conocemos.—Advirtió ella.

-Ah, ¿si hacen algo mal son mis hijos?—Dijo él con aparente frialdad.

-¡Claro!—Respondió TenTen, como si le acabaran de preguntar si el cielo era azul.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kasumi Uzumaki cogió aire con fuerza y decidió gritar para pedir ayuda a su padre, una mano le tapó la boca, y una risita divertida sonó tras ella.

-Ah, no, Uzumaki, no quiero morir joven.

Ella le mordió.

-¡Ay! Kasumi-chan, eres cruel.—De nuevo, aquel tono divertido e insolente. Estúpidos Uchiha.

-¡Silencio, Hikaru! ¡No vuelvas a decirme que no tengo agallas a llamar a papá! ¡Además, él te mataría si supiera que me das besos con esa soltura!

El Uchiha rió suavemente.

-¿Qué extraña mezcla saldría del byakungan y el sharingan?—Preguntó de pronto, acariciando el rostro de la Uzumaki.

-Pues…quizá mejoremos ambos doujutsus, o quizá los estropeemos para siempre.—Se rió.

-Oh…creo que mi padre me mataría si estropeara el sharingan…pero me convertiría en el favorito si lo mejorara.—Dijo Hikaru, haciéndose el pensativo.

-Hikaru…aún tenemos tiempo de pensarlo.—Comentó ella, jocosa.—Pero yo debo elegir un vestido para esta noche, sabes que papá me matará si no voy bien.

-Me temo que no sé si dejarte ir.—Bromeó él, colocándose sobre Kasumi.

-Ah, vamos Uchiha, quítate de ahí y vámonos.—Ordenó ella, juguetona.

-Ummm…¿y si no quiero?

Un silencio les recorrió justo antes de que una voz gritara:

-¡Si no quieres, juro por Kami-sama que te tiro del tejado a kunais!

-¡Maldición, papá, siempre tienes que salir al balcón en los momentos más oportunos!—Chilló la Uzumaki, levantándose de golpe, Hikaru desapareció en una nube de humo del tejado del Hokage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ella bailaba. Simplemente, no podía evitar moverse a todas horas. _Hiperactividad_, decía a veces Sakura, y Natsuki comenzaba a creerla. En ese momento, le había dado por comenzar a cantar bajo la levísima capa de agua que se producía a causa de la cascada, y su cuerpo seguía el ritmo de la canción. El pelo oscuro era movido por el aire.

-No, no, no, no. I don´t never forget…-Su suave voz se extendió por el lugar, llenando el silencio, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, riendo entre palabra y palabra.

Cuando los últimos acordes de la canción murieron en sus labios, estaba sobre el agua del lago de tanto moverse, totalmente empapada y con el líquido moviéndose a su alrededor, tal como su madre le enseñó alguna vez.

-Sabía que bailabas, pero no que cantaras.—Comentó una voz.

Natsuki se movió como pinchada por una aguja, con el alma en un puño y el corazón brincando, una sonrisa de dicha infantil se extendió por su cara y tuvo ganas de chillar de felicidad.

-¡Haru-kun!—Reconoció en seguida.

-El mismo.—La figura, que era oculta por las sombras de los árboles, saltó de uno de éstos para dejarse ver.

Era un muchacho, no más mayor que ella, pero sí mucho más alto, casi una cabeza. El pelo negro caía sobre los ojos aguamarina de su padre, la piel era pálida, el porte levemente arrogante, pero los ojos con un toque de calidez.

-¿No…estabas en Suna?—Preguntó suavemente la Uzumaki, jugando con sus dedos.

-Papá ha venido para el festival, y todos hemos decidido visitaros.—Explicó él mientras se acercaba un par de pasos, indeciso.

-¡Kya~!—Gritó feliz, perdiendo toda su vergüenza de golpe se lanzó hacia delante, tomando las manos del muchacho.- ¡Entonces esta noche, podremos bailar juntos!

-Sí…supongo.—Él sonrió levemente, tan solo un poco.

Pero para ella fue más que suficiente, pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de él y ocultó la cara en su hombro mientras se ponía de puntillas, Haru agarró su cintura y le dio un par de vueltas.

-Seis meses.—Susurró él en su oído.—Llevo sin verte seis meses.

-Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes…pero ahora estás conmigo, ¿verdad?—Dijo, como si aún no se lo pudiera creer.

-Claro que sí, Natsu-chan.

Y lo sabían, sabían que él se iría de nuevo, y que podría pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver, pero en aquel momento, abrazados el uno al otro, no parecía haber nada más que importara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Suna-hime, debería irse preparando.—Dijo una kunoichi, entrando en el despacho.

-Lo sé, por favor, dile a mis padres y a mi tía Matsuri que se adelanten.—Pidió la muchacha.

-Sí, Suna-hime.—Servicial, la mujer salió de allí, dejando a Sunako de nuevo sola.

Sabaku No Sunako frunció el ceño levemente mientras se miraba al espejo, recordando inmediatamente a Haru, pues no por nada eran gemelos. Claro, ella era la menor, y por lo tanto la más "indefensa" según su hermano, todo el mundo la veía como una princesita a la que se debía proteger. "_Suna-hime."_ Mote que se había ganado por ser hija del Kazekage, y por si fuera poco, se llamaba _Sunako_. Claro, que ese no era su único mote, "la flor del desierto" la llamaban algunos. ¡Qué idiotez!

En ocasiones, sentía que los únicos que la entendían eran sus padres, quizá por eso pasaba tantísimo tiempo con ellos. Por un lado, su madre era una parlanchina de cuidado, siempre podía contar con una sonrisa en la menuda carita de su progenitora, junto con caricias y palabras de cariño, además, su madre solía ayudarla a entrenar con fiereza, porque cuando se ponía en serio, para su progenitora _no_ había amigos, enemigos o familiares, no por nada era considerada digna de ser esposa del Kazekage. Por otra parte, su padre era idóneo para el silencio, había veces que Sunako necesitaba quedarse unos momentos sin ruido alguno a su alrededor, y con ese silencio Gaara entendía cómo se sentía, a veces, esto terminaba con él abrazándola, sin palabra alguna, y ella llorando sin hacer ruido sobre su pecho. Además, el Kazekage tampoco tenía ninguna pega para entrenar.

Sunako volvió a mirarse al espejo de cuerpo entero, el vaporoso vestido de color azul realzaba sus curvas, y hacía juego con sus ojos, las botas que llevaba eran planas, sin tacón, al fin y al cabo, una kunoichi siempre debe estar preparada.

Colocó en su pelo un pasador del color de sus ojos que su madre le había prestado, y en ese momento giró en redondo con un kunai en la mano salido de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde.

-Demonios, no me mates, soy joven.—Se quejó Obito Uchiha al notar el kunai en su cuello.

-¡BA-KA!—Separó las sílabas y movió mucho los labios, como si quisiera que se enterara bien.-¡Podría haberte matado!

-¡Pero llevamos seis meses sin vernos!—Se quejó el Uchiha con un puchero.

Ella no pudo evitar enternecerse y abrazarle con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te he echado de menos, Suna-hime.—El _único_ que podía llamarle así era él, nadie más.

Estuvieron así durante unos momentos, abrazados sin ninguna preocupación, solamente ellos. Sin embargo, la Luna se alzaba ya alta en el cielo, y a su pesar se separaron.

-¡Vámonos…! O papá se enfadará.

Obito tomó su mano y, con rapidez, ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche pasó sin complicaciones, las mujeres estaban preciosas, y ellos guapísimos. Los padres se sentían orgullosos de sus hijas, verlas vestidas de fiesta se les hacía extraño, las niñas parecían…mujeres, eso.

¡Ah, maldición, sus niñas eran mujeres!

Kasumi y Natsuki estaban perfectas al principio de la noche, totalmente vestidas de oscuro y con unas amplias sonrisas de felicidad. Naruto sabía que sus hijas eran centro de atención de muchas miradas masculinas…y no le gustaba.

-Buenos días.—Saludó Daisuke, el hijo de Kiba iba con su inseparable perro.—Mmm…Natsu-chan, Kasu-chan ¿venís? Para la apertura debemos estar por equipos.

-¡Claro!—Las chicas salieron corriendo antes de que su padre abriera la boca.

-¿QUÉ APERTURA? ¡No hay apertura! ¡Me acaban de robar a mis hijas!—Se quejó el Hokage.—Al menos Haruto no me abandonará, ¿verdad, Haru…? ¡Haruto!

-Él también se ha ido, Naruto-kun.—Rió suavemente Hinata.

-Mis hijos son unos traidores.—Lloriqueó el rubio.

Natsuki y Kasumi chocaron sus manos, seguidamente repitieron la operación con sus amigos, celebrando el pequeño triunfo sobre el Hokage.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, era el por qué sus "pequeñas" habían "escapado". Las chicas se fundieron con el gentío, llegando pronto al Ichiraku Ramen y encontrándose allí con varias presencias conocidas. Desde que el negocio había aumentado, entraban allí muchas más personas.

-Buenos días.—Saludaron a una las mellizas.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y bromas tontas que concluían en nada, dieron vueltas a los puestos que se alzaban en las calles de Konoha, se divirtieron como enanos y jugaron como niños pequeños.

Hikaru pasó la noche muy callado, inusualmente sombrío, Kasumi estaba en un estado semejante, ambos parecían pensativos, Natsuki sonreía a su melliza, siendo la única que conocía la razón de su estado.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados y estallaron en la oscuridad del cielo, el grupo de shinobis más jóvenes se juntaron con sus padres, y Hikaru se acercó al rubio Nanadaime, bajó la cabeza unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a los azules ojos de Naruto.

-Naruto-sama…-El rubio le miró asombrado por ese sufijo que prácticamente el Uchiha nunca usaba.- …Me gustaría pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?—Gritó, totalmente rojo de furia.- ¡Espera! ¿De cuál de las dos?

-¡De Kasumi, por Kami-sama!—Exclamó el Uchiha.

-Gracias por el halago.—Dijo agriamente Natsuki.

-No es por ofender, tú también eres guapa pero…-Trató de explicarse, pero el kage de Konoha le cortó:

-¡Hace dos meses que ha cumplido las dieciocho y ya me la estás quitando!—Volvió a gritar.

Sakura observaba el panorama, y suspirando pesarosa solo atinó a decir:

-Hijo, sabía que te acabarías casando pero…¿tenía que ser con una Uzumaki?

Lo siguiente que Naruto hizo, fue formar un par de sellos, haciendo aparecer tres kage bushing que, inmediatamente, comenzaron a perseguir al Uchiha, quien echó a correr como alma perseguida por Satanás.

-Va a matarlo.—Se rió Obito a carcajadas.

-Mejor, una boca menos.—Comentó fríamente Itachi.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijeron al unísono Hanami y Sasuke.

-¡Papá!—Chilló Kasumi, corriendo tras su progenitor.

Haru miraba el panorama con los ojos muy abiertos, y finalmente su mirada se dirigió a la Uzumaki mediana, quien reía a carcajadas, el Sabaku No miró dudoso hacia la nada…él esperaría más tiempo para pedir la mano de Natsuki, definitivamente.

-Kokoro-chan, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta?—Indagó Daisuke.

-Claro.—Aceptó en seguida, colgándose del brazo del Inuzuka.

-¡Daisuke, como hagas algo indebido o se te ocurra hacer como Hikaru, juro asesinarte!—Le gritó Shikamaru.-¡Niño problemático!

-¡La llama de la juventud brilla en todos nosotros!—Gritó Rock Kei.

-¡Yooosh, bien dicho hijo mío!—Fue la respuesta de Rock Lee.

Daiki Hyuuga suspiró de forma pesarosa y se alejó un poco de su amigo, decidido a no dejarse arrastras por la locura de la llama de la juventud.

-Mamá…¿yo también seré así cuando sea un poco más mayor?—Preguntó Haruto.—Porque creí que con dieciocho ya se había salido de la edad del pavo.

-Cariño, si tú supieras…-Suspiró Hinata.

-¡OBITO UCHIHA, NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LEVANTARME LA FALDA NUNCA MÁS!—Chilló indudablemente la voz de Sunako.

-¿Que ha hecho qué?—Preguntó suavemente la voz del Kazekage…demasiado suavemente.

-Obito, yo si fuera tú correría.—Avisó Itachi.

-Es el primer buen consejo que me has dado en tu vida.—Susurró el otro.-¡Ha sido un accidente, Kazekage-sama, solo era una broma!

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La fiesta se había vuelto una locura y…¿lo peor? Que todos los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados.


End file.
